Happy Holidays
by missmelsie
Summary: Nathan's not happy when he finds out his mother will be spending the holiday season in the bedroom next door... until Haley reminds him how fun being quiet can be. NALEY ONE-SHOT/SMUT!


**I had intended on spending all of my time working on The Lights That Guide You Home this week, but I got inspired to write something else and I thought it was the perfect time to focus on it. Because I'm not from the States, I always say that everything I've learned about Thanksgiving comes from the TV show, Friends. I do know it's about being thankful, and I can't express how thankful I am for this awesome community of Naley fanfiction! I love how there's so much incredible new stuff coming out, and I seriously love everyone who reads, favorites, follows and reviews my stories. Honestly, 13 months ago, I never in a million years ever expected I would write for this fandom and not only has it given me a wonderful reason to ignore everything I need to do in the real world, I've connected with such incredible, supportive people and it's been awesome having such a creative outlet. So, basically, I'm thankful for all of you reading this and this is my way of saying thanks. So sit back with your turkey or pumpkin pie, or football game or whatever you do, whether you're American or otherwise, and enjoy some sweet Naley holiday lovin'. Happy holidays!**

"Hales? Where are you?"

Nathan's soft whisper floated up the quiet stairs in his darkened house. His flight in from his latest business trip had gotten in late and he wasn't sure what he'd find when he got home. Jamie and Lydia would have been put to bed hours ago and he suspected his wife would have succumbed to the fatigue of holding the fort down by herself for the past few days and be fast asleep in their bed.

"In here," came Haley's melodic, quiet voice and Nathan frowned. It was coming from the bedroom next to theirs, a small, unused guest room.

Rounding the corner, he found his wife smoothing sheets out across the bed, brushing away any creases before tucking the ends neatly under the mattress. Her curly hair had been pulled away from her face in a messy bun and she was dressed in a robe, fresh from a shower. Sensing his presence, she looked up at him with the beaming smile only he could draw from her. She looked glorious.

"Hi, baby. How was the trip?"

"It went well... what are you doing?"

"Making the bed," Haley stated the obvious.

"No, I mean, _why_ are you making the bed? What are you doing up at this time? You should be asleep."

Haley sighed, patiently. "I'm pregnant Nathan, not an invalid." She'd been through two pregnancies with Nathan, she knew how overprotective he was over her and that certainly hadn't stopped with their third. If anything, Nathan was even more overprotective than was before. She hadn't minded entirely, though - it was much harder this time around; she hadn't realized how helpful it was having an 8 year old Jamie when she was pregnant with Lydia. Juggling Jamie and the tornado force that was her 2year old daughter, Haley often found herself zapped of energy far quicker than she had before. Not to mention the way she'd ballooned out so fast with this pregnancy. Her doctor had assured her that it was typical to get bigger earlier with each subsequent pregnancy (and confirmed that no, despite how big she felt, she was not carrying twins. Nathan had been disappointed at that news; Haley considerably less so.)

"Besides, your mom arrives first thing tomorrow morning and I won't have time to do it then."

Nathan had been staring at Haley and her graceful movements, watching the movement of her breasts beneath her thin, silky robe. He snapped to attention at her words. "What? Tomorrow? But Thanksgiving is five days away."

"I know, Nathan, but remember it was the cheapest flight she could get at this time of year. It's not easy for her now she's living all the way over in Australia."

"Why is she sleeping up here? What about the downstairs guest room?"

Haley sighed again, not at all surprised that Nathan had forgotten what she'd discussed with him before he left. He didn't tend to retain household information like this for long. "Because Luke, Peyton and Sawyer will be using that room over Thanksgiving while they're in Tree Hill. And then remember you kindly offered Tim and little Nathan a place to stay after Tim got evicted from his place and his parents are on that cruise?" She raised her eyebrows pointedly at her husband, knowing he'd made the offer after a few drinks at a boys' poker night weeks ago. While he had forgotten, his self-proclaimed best friend hadn't.

"And by the time he leaves, Mia will be back from tour and I said she could stay with us for Christmas... so it makes sense that your mom just stays in the same bedroom the whole time she's here. That way she can be closer to the kids, as well."

Nathan sighed, hitting his head against the door frame he was leaning against. "I can't believe she's staying with us for six weeks," he groaned.

"Nathan! She's your mother! You know how much she misses you and Jamie and Lydia."

"I know, I know," he grumbled. "I just can't believe she's going to be in the bedroom right next door to us for such a long time. She'll be able to hear _everything_. How is it that we only have two spare bedrooms in this entire huge house?

"Well if you didn't keep getting me pregnant, Mister, we could turn the nursery into a spare room, couldn't we?"

Haley had put her hands on her hips in an attempt to look stern. The action had separate each side of her robe, creating a delicious crevasse of exposed skin between her breasts. Nathan just wanted to run his tongue across it.

"Have you seen what you look like pregnant, Hales? Damn, baby, we're going to need a bigger house."

It was true, Nathan thought; Haley James Scott was made to have babies. At not quite four months' pregnant, she had a small, smooth half-moon curve protruding low over her stomach. Her breasts, already generous in size, were filling out further as her body responded to the hormonal changes inside her. And speaking of hormonal changes, the best thing about pregnant Haley, in Nathan's opinion, was that she always craved sex. Anywhere, anytime. And when Haley was horny... well, happy wife, happy life, right? Nathan was more than happy to handle any of the mood swings or late night cravings because the benefits of Haley's pregnancies far outweighed any downsides, despite how his wife had been feeling over her third pregnancy.

"We are not getting a bigger house, Nathan Scott. We just have to use this spare room as your mom's bedroom for the next six weeks and you have to deal with it. It's not like you go without sex with Jamie and Lydia across the hall."

"But that's across the hall, Hales. And they're such deep sleepers. With the doors shut, I know they can't hear us, no matter how loud you scream my name," his smirk was cocky and Haley rolled her eyes at his sexual arrogance. He had every right to be like that, but she felt it was her duty sometimes to keep him in check.

"Urgh," Nathan flopped backwards onto the bed that Haley had just neatly made. He closed his eyes in order to avoid the death glare his wife was giving him for messing up her neatly turned down corners. "Six weeks. It's going to be like college all over again."

"What do you mean?"

"Between Lucas in the room next door and baby Jamie in our bedroom, I pretty much spent the entire year with blue balls, Hales."

"Are you serious, right now? We did _not_ go the entire year without sex."

"We may as well have!" Nathan exclaimed. "We always had to be so quick and quiet. You know I'm at my best when I can take my time with you, baby, when I can hear you moaning and screaming my name." He stood up to move behind Haley, finally letting his hands slide deeper into where her robe had parted to feel her warm skin. Running them over her bare breasts and stomach, he was delighted to find when he reached her hips that she was wearing nothing but a simple pair of cotton panties. " _We're_ at our best, Hales."

To emphasize his point, he gently thrust his hips forward, his hardening cock settling neatly into one of its favorite spaces; inside Haley was definitely number one, but after that he struggled to rank her hand, her mouth or where it currently was - between the cheeks of her glorious ass. Nathan wasn't one to pick favorites.

"Oh really?" Haley challenged, moving away from her husband by taking a step forward and turning to face him. "You didn't enjoy the sex we had in college?"

Her voice had turned dangerously skeptical and their years together had taught Nathan that this was a warning. He wasn't quite sure for what, but he fought against the haze of lust that was threatening to fog his mind. Getting in trouble with Haley was the last thing he wanted right now.

"I didn't say that, Hales, I just said it's better when we're alone or when we know no one can hear us."

His wife's dark brown eyes glinted and she backed away from him. Picking up a pillow, she moved to the other side of the bed and started stuffing it into its case.

"I mean, I remember coming home just before semester started and you had just dyed your hair dark brown. God baby, you looked so damn hot and I just wanted to run my hands through your hair and show you exactly how sexy I thought you were as a brunette," Nathan sighed, his frustration from nearly 10 years ago still evident in his voice. "But you and Lucas spent _hours_ talking about some dumb book. In the end I had to jump into a cold shower because I thought my cock would get so hard it'd crack and fall off."

Haley stifled a laugh at his words. Her husband could be so melodramatic sometimes.

"See, I happen to remember our sex life in college a little differently." Her voice was light and still dangerous.

"Do you now?"

"Mmm-hmm..." she nodded. "Don't you remember that you _loved_ the challenge of sneaking around when anyone could find us? The riskier, the better. I didn't know you were such an exhibitionist, Nathan."

Nathan raised his eyebrows; he was liking the way this conversation was going.

Haley's smile was wicked. "Do you remember the night after your first loss at Gilmore? We had a sitter for Jamie and I snuck into the locker rooms after everyone had gone..."

"Not everyone, Hales," Nathan reminded her. "Luke and Whitey were in the office next to the locker rooms. They could have come in any time."

One dark eyebrow twitched up in amusement. "I know. But you were looking so defeated and I knew there was only one way to cheer you up. The risk of getting caught only made you enjoy it more..."

"You came up to me wearing my jersey... only my jersey."

Nathan closed his eyes, his 18 year old wife appeared behind his lids instantly. His white, green and gold basketball jersey just covered her ass, the crease where her thighs came up to meet the round globes just visible underneath the hem. Her breasts strained against the yellow lettering - it may have spelled out COBRAS, but it could have said CLOWNS as far as Nathan was concerned. All he could see was his wife's nipples, puckered and protruding against the O and the A, begging to be touched.

"You looked so damn sexy in it, baby... seeing my number on your back and under your breasts... seeing my name - our name - on your back... I'll never forget how you looked that night. Any time I was alone in a hotel room on a stupid road trip, I'd just close my eyes and picture you..."

Nathan's breathing had become shallow and he sat himself on the edge of the bed, his eyes still closed in memory. A light clinking sound alerted him to his wife's actions as she threaded the strap of his belt out of the buckle before popping the button of his jeans open and lowering the zipper. Relishing its new-found freedom, Nathan's cock twitched within the confines of his boxer briefs.

"You were sitting on the bench in front of your locker, just like this," Haley whispered, her hot breath tickling his ear. "I came and sat on your lap..." Nathan watched in rapture as his wife's smooth, silky thighs appeared on the bed on either side of his own thighs, her robe being pushed higher and higher by her actions. "You were so hard, baby, and I'd only been in the room for five seconds."

"Mmm..." Nathan's head felt foggy as he felt Haley everywhere. Her hair brushed against his cheek and the soft floral smell of her shampoo and body wash wafted past his nose.

"You were as hard as you are now."

Haley's warm hand eased past the elastic waistband of his grey boxers, pushing it outward to make room for his cock, before sliding them, along with his jeans, further down Nathan's legs. They dropped, quickly forgotten, by his ankles.

"Show me, baby," Haley whispered heatedly in his ear. "Show me what you do when you think of us that night. Show me what you do when I'm not there to help you."

Haley took his hand, and with hers gripped around the outside of it, wrapped them both around his hardened length.

"We hadn't had sex in nearly two weeks," she continued her narrative as their conjoined hands slowly slid up and down. "As soon as you saw me, Nathan, I knew I could make you forget about the loss."

Haley was letting Nathan control the movements of their hands and the pace was building up, slowly. He couldn't stop staring at the way her fingers had laced into his, how their hands looked pumping his erection, together. On their next upstroke, Haley's thumb reached out to swipe the pre-cum off the head, spreading it as their hands moved downwards on his shaft. In his mind, Nathan could see themselves in the same position in the locker rooms - only it was his basketball shorts around his ankles and Haley was still in his jersey, hands braced against the lockers behind him as she bounced up and down on his lap. Nathan let out guttural groan as he came back to the present day, to feel her hand slip away, leaving his alone.

"You're gonna make me do all the work, huh?" He mumbled, opening one eye to see his beautiful wife climb off his lap, stand back and watch.

"Why not? I did all the work that night."

Nathan let out another groan at the memory, his hand doubling its pace, silky skin slipping over hardened steel.

"You were biting my breasts and I wanted to scream with pleasure," Haley's soft voice was back in his ear as he pumped faster. "I knew Whitey or Lucas could come in at any second and we'd be caught. You filled me up completely - you always do - hitting me in all the right places as we went faster and faster."

Nathan's hand was almost a blur at this point, the muscles in his right forearm and biceps straining as he reclined against the bed on his left hand.

"I was so close, I could feel my toes tingling and muscles tightening and I could tell you were so close, too." As Haley spoke, Nathan felt her move, before her hands began to stroke up and down the tops of his thighs, never touching where his hand was pumping furiously.

"I always know when you're close, your eyes are scrunched up and you're trying to desperately to wait for me to come with you, to make sure you bring me pleasure, too. You grabbed my hips and started slamming me down, harder and harder, until it's too much and I came undone, biting into your shoulder to stop myself from screaming, to stop Whitey Lucas from running in and seeing me ride you as you fuck me and..."

It was too much for Nathan, it usually was when his wife's pretty mouth started saying dirty words. Haley knew it, too, and before he could take a breath, her mouth was on him, swallowing down everything he had to offer. The feel of her wet, warm lips on him sent aftershocks throughout his body as he shuddered over and over again.

Haley pulled away as Nathan slumped over, spent. She delicately traced her lips with her tongue before giving him a smirk worthy of his own. "No point spilling over these nice, clean sheets, right?"

"Ughh..." Nathan couldn't get his tongue to work. Saucy, seductive Haley always lit every fuse in his body. He _loved_ pregnant Haley.

As Nathan breathed in deeply, desperate to catch his breath, Haley stood up and innocently went back to putting the pillowcases on the pillows. The small smile she gave her husband when their eyes met was enough to light another fire of desire deep within him.

"You know," he drawled slowly, "I think you're right. College wasn't all bad."

Haley shrugged, keeping up the pretense of indifference as she continued to make the bed. Nathan removed his shoes and socks and stood up, swiftly taking off his shirt and dropping it on the ground where his shorts and boxers lay. He strode around the bed, naked, until he came up behind Haley.

"I'm just saying, we learnt how to make the most of difficult situations." She tried desperately to keep her voice light.

"Mmm-hmm... we sure did." Nathan's head dropped to his wife's shoulder as he placed feather-light kisses on her neck. "Tell me what else that brilliant mind of yours remembers."

His strong hands held the heavy, teardrop-shaped weights of Haley's breasts before smoothing up and down the hourglass of her waist and hips, never letting his fingers graze across her sensitive, pebbled nipples. He felt her melt against him, the pillow forgotten in her hands as he continued to kiss the junction of her neck and shoulder.

"I remember... I remember... just before Thanksgiving, when you and Lucas had a game so we couldn't go home for the holiday. You were... ohh, that feels so good Nathan," Haley gasped as his talented tongue swirled a circle behind her earlobe. "Both of you were always glued to the TV watching all those tapes of your games..."

Haley's breasts heaved with the effort of speaking during Nathan's assault, and Nathan brought his thumbs to trace their curves.

"I came and sat on the couch next to you, with a blanket and Luke was on the... on the chair," she panted. "Watching you on the screen, all sweaty, your arms... God, babe, you know I love your arms, the way your muscles bulge when you play..."

"Mmm... I know you do, baby. I know how hot you get watching me play," Nathan nipped at his wife's earlobes, feeling her knees buckle against his legs. He remembered the story she was telling and didn't want her to come undone too early.

"Mmm... and watching you on the tapes was getting me so hot, too," she whispered. "I was getting so wet..."

"I knew you were. I could feel you crossing your legs, tightening your thighs. Trying to ignore how your body was reacting to watching me play."

"Lucas was right there… he…" she panted against Nathan's fingers on her breasts, idle swirls on pink skin. "He had no idea… I should have just gone to bed and waited for you, or had a cold shower…"

"But what did you do, Haley James? What did my sweet, innocent tutor girl do when she was getting all turned on watching my game tapes, with Lucas sitting right next to us?"

"I... I took your hand under the blanket and I... I put it..."

"Where did you put it, baby? Where did you put my hand?"

Nathan was breathing heavily in Haley's ear, the couple worked up to almost identical points of arousal as their chests heaved in synchronization.

"I put it here."

In one swift move, Haley had grabbed Nathan's right hand, which had been dancing slowly up and down her still-tiny waist, and plunged it between her panties and her overheated skin. Nathan's long fingers easily reached the hottest place on her body, the palm of his hand pressed hard against her pubic bone.

They both gasped at the sensation - Haley, with the relief of having Nathan's fingers inside of her, filling the ache of desire she'd had since the moment she'd heard his voice in the house, and Nathan feeling the hot, slippery confines of Haley's core, wet and waiting for him.

"I love your pussy, Haley... I fucking love it," Nathan's growl just added to the desire building in the pit of Haley's stomach. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be... my hands, my mouth, my cock... you always feel so fucking perfect."

"Mmm..." Haley sighed in agreement, her hips rocking against Nathan's. She sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth when his fingers slipped up to her clit, spreading moisture to her most sensitive spot. She could still taste Nathan on her lips, and that only increased the skyrocketing temperature deep inside of her.

"You were rubbing my clit... ohh, just like that, Nathan, yessss... it was dark but we couldn't let Luke see the blanket move. We couldn't make a sound. You were going so slowly, teasing me so much... ohh, God, Nathan... you had three fingers inside of me," Haley let out another unintelligible moan as her husband followed her narrative, allowing his first three fingers to slide easily into her core. She struggled to wriggle her panties down her hips, and seeing what she was trying to do, Nathan removed his fingers and slid the panties down further, before easing his hand back to its position.

"Then you started going faster and faster, and..." Haley gasped as she met Nathan's hand, thrust for thrust. "Luke was still staring at the screen, he was so engrossed in the game... he said something to you and... oh God, Nathan, I think I'm going to..."

She didn't need to finish her sentence. Nathan knew every inch of her body and every signal of it's impending explosion. His thumb merely strummed across her clit before she was clenching her inner walls like a vice against his fingers. She dropped her head back behind her to rest on Nathan's shoulder as he helped her ride out the waves of her orgasm.

"That's it, baby, I've got you..." he whispered gently, as Haley's body continued to shudder.

Her breathing slowly evened out, and Nathan took the opportunity to slide his hands across her front to untie the belt of her silky purple robe. He slipped it off her heated, sweaty body, relishing in every inch of skin that became exposed to him. He was as hot for his wife as he was the day he met her, and the day he married her and first saw her stand in front of him entirely naked. Simply the sight of her had his heart racing and his cock hardening.

He had fully recovered from earlier and his cock was back to full attention, sensing how close Haley's bare curves were. He slowly eased her down onto the bed, pushing gently until her knees hit the mattress and she brought her hands down in front of her to support herself on all fours. Looking down, the dark ink of his old jersey number called out to him, contrasting against the milky white skin of Haley's lower back. He stooped down, running his tongue along the 2 and the 3 and causing Haley to shudder again.

"There is something that I remember," he leaned over to whisper in her ear, his bare chest pressed tightly against her back. "In fact, it's something I could never forget, even if I wanted to... the first time I ever went to the library at Gilmore."

He couldn't see her face but he knew Haley was smiling. He continued to lick and nibble his way up her back until he reached her neck, her special spot behind her ear that only he knew about. He was the only one who knew all of her weak spots, the only person who ever would. In fact, he had been the one to discover them, like an eager voyager traversing the planes her soft, fragrant skin. It turned him on beyond nothing else to know that no one had been with her like he had. He was her one and only.

"Luke was watching Jamie and it was late at night... I was worried about you, if you weren't with Jamie or in class, you were always studying..."

"I had to..." Haley gasped, as goosebumps covered her naked body in response to Nathan's oral ministrations. "My grades..."

She didn't seem capable of finishing her sentence, so Nathan continued. "I found you at the library, books everywhere... your hair was tied up like it is now, with a pen stuck in it. You had those sexy reading glasses of yours on and damn, baby, weren't you the hottest sight... there was a guy at the table next to you that had fallen asleep and started snoring, but my sexy wife was just focused on her books..."

Haley's body bucked against his and Nathan couldn't help but run his aching cock across the seam of her ass again, as he palmed the soft muscle.

"There was another girl still working across the room, but otherwise the place was silent. You didn't even notice me come up to you, you were so stressed out..."

"It was the day before mid-terms, Nathan," Haley gasped out, pushing back against the solid form of his erection.

"I took your hand and pulled you into the stacks," he continued, ignoring his studious wife's dedication to exam preparation. "You were wearing those blue jeans, the ones that made your ass look extra good. You tried to fight me off when I started to kiss you, you were still thinking about studying until I turned you around and braced you against the shelves."

At his words, Haley moaned as she continued to rock back against him while she was on all fours. She knew what was coming and she was practically dripping with desire, with want for him.

"I pulled your jeans down to your knees and I slid into you with one, sure stroke," Nathan paused as they both hissed in pleasure; he had just reenacted the move and they both knew that nothing could beat the feeling of when they were joined as one. Even after all these years, he could feel how tight Haley was, how her inner walls needed time to accommodate his length and girth. Haley still felt the way her toes curled in pleasure as he filled every available space inside of her.

"I wanted to scream," Haley groaned, taking over the narrative. "You felt so good inside of me, I couldn't believe you'd just taken me from behind in the back of the library... my lip started bleeding because I bit it so hard trying to keep quiet."

"I know it's your favorite position, baby," Nathan panted out between thrusts. "I know every time I move inside of you, I hit that spot that makes you want to moan so loud, that makes you tighten around me even more. I love that position, too. I love how I can just reach around and grab your breasts, feel them bounce around in my hands..." To demonstrate, Nathan moved his fingers to tweak the tight buds of her nipples, pulling and coaxing them before sliding them down the curve of their baby inside of her and manipulated her clit. "I can just slide my hands down, just like this, teasing you, getting you so close."

"Oh God, ohh..." Haley moaned in pleasure. "You were thrusting so hard inside of me, baby. I thought everyone would be able to hear the sound of our skin slapping together."

"What would you have done, Hales?" Nathan whispered in her ear. "What would you have done if we'd woken up that guy? If the girl had come to see what that rhythmic slapping was?"

She hissed in a breath, feeling extra moisture accumulate around Nathan's length as he continued to take her from behind. His words, their memory, was arousing her like nothing else had before. Nathan was still rubbing her clit, the movement light and in contrast to the way he was propelling his hips into her butt. Her toes started to tingle as every muscle in her body tensed in anticipation.

"I wouldn't have stopped... I couldn't have... nothing could make me stop, Nathan, especially when I'm so... oh God, I'm so close... ahhh... Nathan, I'm coming!"

Nathan felt her walls clench around him, the action enough to tip him over the edge as he spilled into her warmth with a quiet but long drawn out groan. His orgasm had set Haley off again and he braced himself against her as she shuddered.

When their bodies finally stilled, Haley's arms collapsed beneath her and Nathan slowly pulled out of her, carefully rolled to the side so as to not crush his pregnant wife into the mattress. Usually she loved the feel of his weight blanketing her, but it wasn't comfortable - or practical - with a baby on board.

Haley turned her head to face Nathan, her eyes half closed and small tendrils of hair sticking to her damp forehead. Even though he couldn't see much of her naked form, Nathan thought it was the most beautiful sight in the world: Haley James Scott, his wife, exhausted after their lovemaking. He summoned the energy to lift his arm and brush his fingers along her bare back as she hummed in sated delight.

"You know," he mused, his smirk slow and sleepy. "I don't think these holidays are going to be so bad after all."


End file.
